User talk:RoxasNobody
New Wiki Music Samples Hi this is Kh2cool,I was just wondering how do you get music samples for pages like Sora or Kairi? Kh2cool 18:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey March 2012 Puzzling 22:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=New month, new riddles here goes!!... The most common Nobody types.}} Ummm... i need help with my userpage and finding pictures that dont have JP thing on it you think you can help me with it FinalHeartLover 23:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey RoxasNoBody It's me Micah James I Heart's I Know and i promise to not to do it again ok Next time if i do I'll put it in a Archive My Qustion is How do you put it in an Archive? Talk to me when you get this Message Please & Thank you. Micah 19:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Heart's Micah 21:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Hello Roxas Nobody It's Me Micah James I Heart's Me & My Friend NoheartVersed Got my Talk Page Back up the way it post to be I thanked him for that if you like you can check it out and we can chat later if you don't have anything going on Chat with you soon... Micah 21:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Micah 21:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Thank's RoxasNobody I Got You Message & See You There You do Know How Right? My Page then Select My Blog & Click Kingdom Hearts Bosses Status's? Arighty See You There..Micah 21:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Micah 12:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Hello Nobody Roxas, It's Me Micah James I Hearts, "If your still on for this weekend?" My Friend NoheartVersed has asked me to tell you to stay off his Blog Page til he gets it all ready & sends me a ok message til then.. Chat with you soon..... Micah 12:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Micah 18:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Hello Roxas Nobody, It's Me Micah James I Hearts: I Updated My Talk Page and will be the only one on til Friday this week so if you don't have anything going on let's Chat about the Kingdom hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance i got a good story down at the bottom of my talk page so far and was going to put it on my Blog page so yeah just so you know what's up on my half Chat with soon... Micah 18:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts ssssssssssh ssssssssssh look at today date bro :3 ;) 16:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Micah 18:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Hello RoxasNobody Good Afternoon It's Micah James I Hearts, I'm Just seeing how Eveything is going and Woundering if you can help Me with my Blog Page? It's the One I'm Working on right now on top it's Kinda a Preview of my 1st Blog Page i Posted about Kingdom Heart's 3D DDD viewed of the Story so far and I think i messed up on some of it If you could Check it out & also use some help if your not Bussy And So you know we won't be alone I've asked Xion Auora732 & Legend Aqua see if they could help ok. Chat With You Soon...Micah 18:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Micah 20:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Hey RoxasNobody It's Me Micah James I Hearts, I'm Just woundering On here for Sora's Story mode for the K.H 3D Dream Drop Distance what are Sora's & Riku's world's and bosses? As you can see i'm trying to get a story for my blog: Boss Status & Other Info (2). And i could use a lot of help From Start to Finish on it. Can you give me some good idea any Idea will do? ok & make sure to Post them in My Talk page area. I hope to Chat with You Soon...Micah 20:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Micah James i Hearts Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday RoxasNobody! :D 03:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Happy Birthday RN!!, Aye sir!!!!!!!}} hay birthday boy wiishing you a big birthday from the magic user him self micah james i hearts anyway my user page is still blocked and am contacting u via wikia commin hope u get it Chat with you soon-Micah James I Hearts Roll Call http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki-wide_Roleplay?s=wl please state whether you're still in on or not 08:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey There, Stranger RP Character Your coloring is done. http://img851.imageshack.us/img851/2816/roxasnobody.png 00:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Welcome back! } |text=Well well well, what do we have here? Someone is actually coming back? Yay! How've ya been RN? }} You make adding videos so difficult Byzantinefire 21:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for the welcome!RoseoftheDarkness (talk) 01:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) } (UTC)|xion=Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you. Thank you for all your hard work on the wiki. In the words of Leon: "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."}} 01:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC)|time=01:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC)|shana=Well, LA isn't good with goodbyes..........but good luck in the future with whatever your doing...and LA is going to ditto what Chain said...Thank you for your hard work on the wiki...you've been a great help..little or a lot. Your welcomed back any time...hopefully}} Hey Hey!!! 03:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) |text= I've been pretty good! Right now I'm running the Keyhole arena, (with the help of FR of course!) but it's closed this week, so you'll just have to come back and vote when it opens next week :P Outside of wiki editing, I'm busy with college life >.>' How about you?}} 03:48, October 4, 2013 (UTC)|normal=Haha! Another user falls victim to my trick! Believe it or not, I've fallen victim a few times myself ._. Well it's good to have you back, even if it's only for a short while. What are you going to college for? EDIT: The longer the better! We could use the help :D I'm undecided. Although I might just go into teaching. Not sure what age group or what subjects yet, but I'm sure I'll decided sooner or later. Electrical Engineering? Sounds complicated. What do you want to have as a career? EDIT 2: Oh, well good luck to him! What year in college are you? Things around here have been going pretty well. There's not too much to tell, You've seen the tea party system we've put in place. Most users that come through here are the users that make 1 or 2 edits and are never seen again. I really don't understand the mentality of those people. The only exceptions are the staff, and rarely a regular user. We haven't had any vandals in a while, so that's a plus! Besides that, there's not much to tell. I'd say we're holding down the fort pretty well. EDIT 3: I'm a freshman as well. Woohoo! Well good night then Roxas, talk with ya later!}} Why hello there! 21:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC)|tohka=Life is hectic for LA, LA has gone insane IRL and is doing fine......ish. Anime is keeping LA sane. LA is fine...fine... EDIT: Kokoro Connect and some new Fall 2013 animes...like Kill la Kill & Golden Time & Kyoukai no Kanata}}